


Dunno yet.

by Twofoldafflictions (Pissblooded)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissblooded/pseuds/Twofoldafflictions
Summary: Its good i swear but i dont promise it.





	1. Oh jesus lord no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdenineTopaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/gifts).



His nerves lit up like a fire with gasoline poured into it. Like phosphate with a spark. The new sensations were foreign to him. He didn't know how to respond except with a little whimper. He wasn't expecting this at all. Even with his future telling voices. He was too caught up with his system checking that he didn't notice the stranger in his block. in his block. He smiles at him and the hand on his cheek. This was the happiest moment of his life. Oh god was this what happiness felt like?.. He was looking at someone strange. Everything was black except for him. He whispered in the the helmsman's ear.  “Wake up…” but he didn't know what to say except for one thing.. He blinks. He greeted the eyes of a stranger. He looked ecstatic and yells at me. “Mituna its me kankri!” all i could think to reply to the other with was. “Who?”


	2. Eh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be multiple chapters

I woke up after that. I Didn't know what happened in the dream but i do know that floating through space for millions of sweeps isn't that bad. Just the feeling of being malnourished and the unrelenting pain of the torture devices always flipped on. But thats clouded now. I can hardly feel it. The thing that did catch my eye is the planet that in about to crash on. The gravity is pulling me in strong. Earth. Thats the name. Population. Around 7-8 billion. So its still developing.. Hm. Not like i have a choice but ill choose not to destroy it with the crash..


End file.
